SNOW IN THE SPRING
by babybreath94
Summary: Seperti salju yang datang lebih awal saat musim semi, Tidak dingin tapi menghangatkan hati, Saat hati mulai berubah karena sebuah tragedi. Park Chanyeol yang hilang karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, Choi Jihae yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemukan sang kekasih, Dan Oh Sehun yang hadir seperti butiran salju yang menghangatkan hati.


Snow In The Spring

Cast :

Choi Jihae (OC)

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

EXO Member

Other Cast

Disclaimer : Ff ini terinspirasi dari Drama Missing Nine, tapi keseluruhan cerita murni hasil pemikiran aku sendiri.

-Enjoy-

Chapter 2

.

.

 _Insadong_ adalah salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul, disana terdapat ratusan kios yang menjual berbagai pernak pernik khas Korea Selatan untuk para turis lokal maupun mancanegara. Disana juga sering terdapat sekelompok orang yang melakukan pertunjukan jalanan untuk menghasilkan uang atau hanya sekedar untuk menunjukan bakat mereka saja, seperti yang di lakukan oleh sekumpulan mahasiswa dari club seni _Universitas Kyung Hee_ ini.

Berbekal alat-alat musik, mikrofon, dan juga speaker untuk pengeras suara, para remaja ini menunjukan bakat-bakatnya seperti menyanyi dan juga menari di depan para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, setiap bulannya mereka melakukan ini untuk mengasah kemampuan bakat dan juga mental mereka untuk di tunjukan pada orang banyak, seperti yang dilakukan mereka sekarang.

Hingga tiba giliran Jihae untuk bernyanyi, orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan pertunjukan mereka sudah ramai berkumpul dan itu membuat gadis bersurai hitam itu gugup, walau bukan untuk pertama kalinya dia bernyanyi di depan orang banyak tapi tetap saja dia masih belum terlalu bisa mengatasi demam panggungnya.

Musik mulai terdengar dan gadis itu siap untuk bernyanyi, kali ini dia di temani oleh Jaehyun teman satu clubnya. Tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton sukses membuat pertunjukan jalanan tersebut berjalan sesuai dengan rencan dan itu menandakan bahwa pertunjukan itu telah selesai.

Malam hari di bulan November udara sudah sangat dingin di awal musim dingin di Korea, suasana di bawah _Bangpo Bright_ sangat romantis di temani oleh lampu lampu yang menghiasi sepanjang _Bangpo Bright_ walau udara dingin mampu menusuk tulang.

Di dalam mobil terdapat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan juga Jihae, dengan di temani dua cangkir coklat panas dan beberapa snack, mereka terlihat sedang menikmati sebuah film action. Kencan seperti ini sudah sering mereka lakukan karena mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang selebriti yang tidak mungkin untuk mereka berkencan dengan leluasa, karena kalau mereka nekad melakukan itu sudah di pastikan foto mereka akan menjadi tranding topik untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang Namja, sambil menikmati film itu, sang Namja juga terlihat sangat menikmati moment tersebut.

"Bagaimana pertunjukanmu kemarin?" Chanyeol memulai percakapan.

"Semuanya lancar, reaksi penonton sangat baik bahkan ada seorang turis dari _swiss_ yang ingin berfoto dengan kami" jawab Jihae sambil tersenyum.

"Wah.. apa kau ingin menyaingi kepopuleritasanku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik ke arah Jihae.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menyaingi kepopuleritasan _Could9_ , fans kalian bahkan bisa membuat sebuah pulau yang luas bila di satukan". Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut Jihae gemas.

Musim dingin baru saja tiba tapi hamparan putih seputih salju tampak bertebaran mengelilingi kediaman rumah mewah keluarga Kim, memiliki masa mekar yang lama bunga _Baby Breath_ membuat kediaman keluarga kim mendapatkan salju di awal bulan November. Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam tengah asik memetik dan merangkai bunga di dalam pot kaca sambil bersenandung riang, gadis itu berencana memenuhi seluruh ruangan di rumah keluarga Kim dengan bunga kesayangannya itu.

Kim Haechul tampak menuruni tangga menuju sepupu kesayangannya yang tampak asik menata meja ruang tengah dengan vas kaca yang berisi bunga _Baby Breath._

"Kau menjadikan rumah ini sebagai taman bunga" itu bukan pertannyaan, Jihae tau itu.

"Aku hanya membuat rumah ini tampak lebih berwarna" jawab Jihae tanpa menengok sedikitpun ke arah sepupunya tersebut.

Heechul mendengus "Dengan warna putih bunga kecilmu itu" ledek Haechul.

Gadis itu mulai berali fokus ke arah sepupunya yang tepat berada tidak jauh di belakangnya, "Oppa jangan salah, bunga ini memiliki arti yang sangat bermakna. Bunga putih _Baby Breath_ melambangkan kemurnian dan cinta yang tulus" ucap Jihae sambil mengelus sayang kelopak bunga itu.

"Hah.. itu hanya sebuah filosofi dari seseorang yang ingin toko bunganya laku. Dasar wanita, kalian cendrung melankolis" ucap Heechul dengan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan di mata Jihae.

Jihae mendelikan matanya "Oppa mengejek karena oppa tidak tau rasanya jatuh cintakan?" Jihae menyeringgai tersenyum jahil.

"Yak!! Kau ini bicara apa? Kau itu harus tau kalau oppa adalah orang yang cukup populer dikalangan para yeoja" ucap Heechul membela diri sambil menunjuk ke arah Jihae.

"Hah.. kalau oppa sepopuler itu kenapa sampai sekarang oppa tidak punya seorang pacar?" Rasakan kau Kim Heechul Jihae tersenyum mengejek.

Heechul tersenyum walaupun senyumnya agak di paksakan, tidak taukah Jihae kalau saat ini ia ingin sekali memelintir leher sepupu kesayangannya itu "Adikku sayang, kau kan tau kalau oppa sibuk bekerja menjadi seorang Direktur di sebuah perusahaan _Home Shopping_ terbesar di Korea".

"Alasan" gadis itu mendengus dan melanjutkan acaranya yang sedang menata bunga.

Heechul menyibak jasnya dengan tatapan angkuh andalannya "Lihat saja nanti aku akan memperkenalkan seorang gadis cantik yang bersetatus sebagai pacarku pada mu".

"Kalau begitu buktikan dan perkenalkanlah kepada Paman dan Bibi, oppa tau kan kalau paman dan bibi sangat menginginkan cucu?".

"Kau tenang saja oppa akan membuktikannya pada kalian, nah sekarang oppa akan pergi untuk melancarkan misi pertama" sambil memakai kacamata hitam yang di padupadankan dengan jas dan kaosnya Haechul berencana untuk pergi berkencan di hari minggu yang cerah ini dengan salah satu yeoja yang beberapa bulan ini dekat dengannya.

Jihae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat kakak sepupunya yang terlihat selalu percaya diri itu. Di hari minggu yang cerah ini Jihae tidak berencana untuk pergi kemana-mana seperti pasangan lain yang pergi berkencan di hari libur, itu karena sang Namjachingu Chanyeol tengah melakukan fan meet bersama para member _Cloud9_ di luar negeri sehingga mereka tidak dapat bertemu untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Mereka hanya bisa melakukan video call saat malam hari, dimana Chanyeol telah selesai melakukan seluruh jadwal keartisannya.

Akhir tahun telah tiba dan ajang musik tahunan pun telah di depan mata, dimana para stasiun tv di Korea berlomba-lomba mengadakan sebuah pagelaran musik yang di adakan setiap akhir tahun.

Menampilkan banyak musisi asal Korea mulai dari grup, band, hingga penyanyi solo, semua berada menjadi satu di acara tersebut. Para fans pun tidak mau kalah dengan berbondong-bodong menghadiri acara tersebut dan memamerkan _Lighstick official_ idol mereka dengan bangga.

Dan Jihae menjadi salah satu dari sekian banyak fans yang datang untuk mendukung sang Idol atau lebih tepatnya sang Namjachingu Park Chanyeol. Berbagai penghargaan telah di berikan kepada para insan yang menorehkan sebuah perstasi di bidang musik untuk tahun ini, dan _Cloud9_ dapat memenangkan beberapa penghargaan seperti boy grup namja terpopuler tahun ini.

Di belakang panggung tepatnya di ruang tunggu artis para member _Cloud9_ , sang manager, dan para staf tengah berbincang dan merayakan kemenangan mereka tahun ini. Di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka Sojin meminta izin kepada temannya untuk pergi ke toilet, sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan dan alasan yang sebenarnya adalah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Berbekal kartu VVIP pemberian Sojin, Jihae dapat masuk ke belakang panggung tujuannya untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hatinya. Karena kesal menunggu Sojin yang lama menjemputnya Jihae berinisiatif untuk menelusuri lorong-lorong yang ramai oleh orang berlalu-lalang, Jihae sangat terkesima saat dia melihat deretan para artis yang biasanya hanya dia lihat di layar televisi.

Saat di persimpangan lorong karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan gadis bersurai hitam itu tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, Dan betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat Namja berkulit putih pucat dan berbadan tinggi tengah berada di depannya. Gadis itu sempat terpana sejenak karena dia tau siapa namja yang iya tabrak itu, namja itu adalah Oh Sehun maknae dari boy grup _Lightsaber_ , grup beranggotakan 6 orang namja yang tampan yang sedang di gandrungi oleh para remaja itu kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Ah maaf" gadis itu berucap lalu mulai menjauh dan terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu, ternyata dress pendek selutut yang di pakai gadis itu tersangkut pada jas bermanik milik Oh Sehun. Namja itu juga sama terkejut lalu membuang napasnya secara perlahan.

 _'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?'_ Tanya gadis itu dalam hati sambil terus mencoba melepaskan kaitan manik itu pada bajunya.

"Nona kalau kau menariknya seperti itu, itu akan membuat jas ku rusak" ucap Sehun masih dengan sedikit senyuman andalannya.

Gadis itu meringis "Maaf, tapi apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?" Ucap gadis itu kebingungan.

Sehun meraih manik dan baju sang gadis lalu mencoba untuk memisahkannya, Jihae terpekik saat menyadari kalau Sehun akan dapat merobek dress yang dia kenakan.

"Yak! Jangan tarik seperti itu, kau bisa merobeknya!" Tepis Jihae.

"Lalu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak mungkin merusak jas ini" ucap Sehun yang mulai menghilangkan senyumannya.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah menyeramkan staylis noonanya saat mengetahui kalau jas adalannya sampai rusak.

Ditengah-tengah perdebatan mereka Sehun melihat seseorang yang sangat di hindarinya tengah menuju ke arah mereka, segera Sehun menarik gadis itu menuju pintu tangga darurat yang ada di sebelah mereka. Jihae terkejut dan sempat terpekik namun bibirnya langsung di bekap oleh tangan dingin Sehun, Jihae sangat terkejut saat Sehun melakukan hal itu, dia berfikir untuk apa Sehun melakukan ini.

Saat keadaan sudah di rasa agak aman, Sehun melepas dekapan tangannya pada bibir Jihae dan langsung saja gadis itu melayangkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"

"Shuuttt... diam sebentar" Sehun berbisik.

Saat Sehun ingin melihat apakah orang itu masih ada atau tidak, tiba-tiba Jihae berteriak kesakitan dan betapa terkejutnya Sehun saat menyadari bahwa rambut panjang sang gadis juga tersangkut pada manik-manik jas Sehun. _-Benar-benar menambah masalah saja.-_

Di sisi lain Sojin terus mencari dimana keberadaan Jihae, karena saat Sojin tiba di tempat tujuan Sojin tidak menemukan keberadaan dari gadis itu, lalu Sojin mencoba untuk menelefonnya. Jihae menyadari kalau ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk, segera Jihae meraih tasnya dan betapa senangnya dia saat tahu bahwa yang meneleponnya adalah Sojin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jihae langsung menggeser tombol hijau di ponselnya "Hallo Eonnie?".

"Jihae, dimana kau?" Tanya Sojin, matanya tidak berhenti melirik kesana-kemari berharap menemukan sosok gadis yang sedang di teleponnya.

"Aku.. aku, Eonnie kumohon tolong aku" sahut Jihae putus asa.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau?" Sungguh Sojin merasa cemas saat itu.

Setelah memberi tahu dimana dirinya berada sekarang, Sojin langsung menuju kesana dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui masalah apa yang tengah Jihae hadapi, Sojin melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa kalian?" Sojin menunjuk binggung kearah dua orang didepannya.

"Eonnie nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang bisa kau tolong kami?" Dengan pikiran yang masih binggung Sojin langsung menolong mereka tetapi ucapan Sehun menghentikan aksi Sojin yang hendak meraih jas Sehun.

"Jangan berani merusak jas ku" Sehun berucap dengan nada rendah dan dingin.

"Aku juga, tolong jangan merobek bajuku, karena aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang" ucap Jihae memohon.

Sojin membuang nafas frustasi "lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?".

"Lakukan apa saja tapi jangan merusak jas ku!" Ucap Sehun final.

Chanyeol terlihat gelisah memandang ponselnya, namja itu sudah menunggu hampir 20 menit tapi Jihae belum juga menampakan dirinya. Akhirnya dia berinisiatif untuk menghubungi gadis itu dan menanyakan dimana dia berada sekarang.

Benda pipih itu bergetar, Jihae terkejut saat tahu kalau Chanyeol menghubunginya, dia gelisah karena dia tahu kalau Chanyeol pasti sedang menunggunya, dengan sedikit ragu diangkatnya sambungan telepon itu.

"Hallo oppa?".

"Sayang, dimana kau?".

"Aku aku.. mmm.." jawab Jihae gugup "aku berada di dalam tangga darurat".

"Tangga darurat? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyeringitkan alisnya.

"Begini, ada sedikit masalah, tapi oppa tenang saja aku akan segera menemuimu secepatnya" ucap Jihae bermaksud untuk menenangkan Chanyeol atau mungkin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa? Jangan membuatku cemas" tanya lagi Chanyeol mulai cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa, jangan khwatir. Nanti aku hubungi lagi oke bye" Jihae langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu, ia tidak mau kalau sampai orang lain tahu hubungannya dengan Chanyeol terungkap. Selama ini yang tahu kalau Chanyeol Dan Jihae menjalin hubungan hanya keluarganya dan keluarga Chanyeol, manager Choi, Sojin dan para member _Cloud9_ saja.

Chanyeol tidak menyerah, namja itu menghubungi Sojin dan bertanya dimana keberadaan Jihae sekarang, lalu dengan seenak jidatnya Sojin memberi tahu dimana lokasi mereka saat ini dengan alasan agar masalah ini segera selesai dan tidak mau mendengar suara-suara teriakan Chanyeol yang mengkhwatirkan yeojachingunya itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat Jihae dan Sehun dalam posisi yang agak -ganjil-. Terlihat bahwa telapak tangan Sehun memegang tembok di belakang Jihae _-bermaksud untuk menopang dirinya yang pegal dengan posisi seperti ini-_ dan itu terlihat seperti Sehun sedang memenjarakan gerak gadis itu dengan kepala Jihae yang berada di dada Sehun. Oh.. Tidak tahu kah dia bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan perih akibat rambunya tersangkut manik-manik jas sialan itu.

Dan saat mata bulat itu tak sengaja menangkap sosok tinggi di belakang Sojin mata Jihae mulai berkaca-kaca "Oppa".

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sosok 3 orang di depannya.

"Nanti saja ceritanya, Chanyeol kau tunggu disini aku akan mengambil gunting dulu" setelah mengatakan itu Sojin segera melesat keluar.

Sehun menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap Jihae khawatir. Sehun menyeringit, ia mengenali sosok itu, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa di antar mereka, sesaat kemudian Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya, bukan hal itu yang harus dia pikirkan, yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara dia untuk segera terbebas dari masalah ini.

Selang beberapa lama akhirnya Sojin kembali dengan gunting di tangannya, saat Sojin mulai mengarahkan guntingnya Sehun melirik ID Card yang terpasang di leher Sojin lalu berucap "Kau seorang staff artiskan? Jadi pasti kau tahu kalau kostum seorang Idol itu bernilai tinggi?".

Sojin berfikir kalau itu ada benarnya, tapi Sojin juga tidak tega kalau harus mengunting dress Jihae. Karena terlalu lama berfikir akhirnya Sehun merebut gunting itu dari tangan Sojin dan segera menggunting bagian dress dan juga rambut yang tersangkut dengan tidak berperasaan. Jihae, Chanyeol, dan Sojin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Yak!! Kenapa kau menggunting rambut ku?!!" Marah Jihae sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Dengan begini masalah telah selesai" jawab Sehun enteng sambil menyerahkan gunting tadi kepada Sojin.

Jihae melongo dibuatnya "apa katamu? Kau bilang sudah selesai? APA KAU BERCANDA?!!" Ucap Jihae berapi-api.

Sehun melenggang keluar begitu saja menghiraukan teriakan kekesalan Jihae, Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan sikap itu langsung berniat mengejarnya tapi tangannya di halau oleh Sojin "jangan membuat keributan di tempat umum seperti ini, kau tidak mau kan kalau para pencari berita itu mendapatkan berita eksklusif mengenai kalian yang tengah bertengkar?".

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jihae dan menghampiri gadis itu "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Karena tidak mau membuat Chanyeol khawatir akhirnya Jihae memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini "iya aku tidak apa-apa" walaupun didalam hati gadis itu sangat ingin mencakar-cakar wajah menyebalkan si Oh Sehun itu.

Di balik itu semua mereka tidak tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah awal dari kisah cinta mereka yang rumit.

To Be Countinue...

.

.

Horay.. Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai..

Aku sedikit mau curhat nih, maaf untuk yang komen negatif tentang cerita ini, disini aku cuma mau menyalurkan sedikit hobi nulisku yang nggak seberapa bagus ini, aku sadar itu.. dimulai dari suka baca ff hingga aku memutuskan untuk coba nulis apa yang ada di otak aku ini.. jadi aku **mohon banget tolong** sesama penulis atau pembaca **tolong saling menghargai karya orang lain** , kalian boleh komen tapi tidak untuk menjatuhkan karya orang lain, karena komentar kalian sangat berpengaruh bagi sang penulis siapa pun itu.. jadi aku harap kita semua dapat menghargai satu sama lain..

Terima kasih, maaf curhatnya kepanjangan hehehe...


End file.
